


Coming Home

by BicycleLesbian



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BicycleLesbian/pseuds/BicycleLesbian
Summary: Miyu has always been very bold and forward when it comes to their physicial intimacy, something that never fails to work Sal up.
Relationships: Saloma|Sal / Miyuki Kuroi|Miyu
Kudos: 2





	Coming Home

Sal turned the water on and started washing off the soil from her hands and arms as she prepared to close her shop for the day. She felt more relaxed than she had been in weeks. Now that the WWW got disbanded, the rate of net crimes had gone down and she was finally able to take a break from her activities as a net agent. Investigating in the last few incidents had left her exhausted and she even toyed with the idea of taking a vacation from her regular work at her flower shop. She twisted her hands and arms under the cool water, inspecting to make sure they were spotless. Yes, a proper vacation would be nice. Now that summer had reached its peak, the big flower rush of late spring had passed and sale of flowers was on the low so she could afford to close her shop for a bit without fearing to lose too much business. Sal grabbed her bicycle from the backstore and made her way to the front. She hummed a slight melody while locking up the shop as she thought about bringing this up with Miyu. As she hopped on and pedaled off towards home, she wonders where Miyu would want to go for their vacation and felt giddy about the prospect of spending some time alone with her beautiful loving wife. Most people who didn’t know Miyu very well would describe her as cold and distant. But Sal knew it wasn’t the case, far from it. Miyu was caring in a very quiet kind of way. Sal always heard it in the softness of her voice and in warmth of her small smiles.

After a pleasant short ride, Sal arrived at their apartment complex. She put her bicycle in its designated space in the indoor racks, locked it up, got on the elevator and pressed floor 6. When the doors opened, she turned the corner and walked a bit until she reached door number 13 and put her key in her lock. Most apartments nowadays had electronic locks which your netnavi could unlock for you. But both Sal and Miyu had preferred getting an old fashion lock installed instead. After all, you don’t work as a net agent without being aware of the dangers from having everything connected in a way that can be hacked. Sal, still humming, stepped in the entrance, closed and locked the door, put her keys on the rack and bent down to untie and remove her shoes. She noticed Miyu’s shoes there off to the side, a clear sign she had made it home first. They often finished at around the same time and most days would arrive home within a few minutes of each other, their apartment complex luckily situated just about at the midway point between both their shops.

Right before Sal got up, she felt pressure on her back and arms encircling her waist.

“Welcome back home,” Miyu whispered in her ears, her breath tickling softly in her neck.

Sal got up, Miyu still embracing her from behind and she lifted her arms up to caress Miyu’s hands.

“Hi,” she replied simply.

“Someone looks like she’s in a good mood, want to share?” There it was, the special soft tone of voice Miyu only used when they were alone together. It always made butterflies flutter in Sal’s stomach.

“Oh, I was just thinking about how we could take a vacation together. We’ve been so busy recently, a little time off would be nice,” Sal explained. She felt Miyu’s arms tighten around her, felt Miyu’s soft breasts press against her back and she closed her eyes to savor the sensation.

“That’d be wonderful.” Miyu’s voice was quiet, barely a whisper against her ear “I… I’ve missed you,” she stated.

Sal understood what she meant. They live together, they see each other everyday. But in the past few weeks, they were almost always off on a mission, most of the time together, but they couldn’t spend time _together_ , enjoying each other’s company. Sal had missed her too. She gently caressed her wife’s arm, gently rocking in the embrace, both women enjoying the physical proximity.

Miyu started slowly pressing kisses, starting from Sal’s left ear, down her neck and all the way to the shoulder. Then her lips moved towards the neck again and Sal shuddered as Miyu started gently dragging her teeth and licking.

Her breath caught in her throat and desire started spreading in her body “M-Miyu…”

“I want you,” Miyu stated. “I’ve been thinking about dragging you to bed all day. I want my tongue inside you. I want to hear you scream. I want to feel you melting in my hands.”

Miyu has always been very bold and forward when it comes to their physical intimacy, something that never fails to work Sal up. Already, she felt her knees buck in anticipation and knew her underwear would be dripping in a few moments from the wetness Miyu’s words provoked. Her cheeks were no doubt a deep shade of red as her desire lit up ablaze. She grabbed Miyu’s hands and spun around and pressed her on the wall, locking their hands before tiptoeing and reaching up to hungrily devour her mouth in a passionate kiss. She could feel Miyu’s smile against her lips and that made her smile in return. She kept Miyu pinned for a bit, their bodies grinding against one another frenetically. Sal raised one of her knees and pressed against Miyu’s center, loving the way her lover squirmed and panted at the delicious contact.

Miyu broke their kiss. “You love it don’t you, when I talk like that to you. You love hearing exactly what shameless filthy act I’ve got planned for you. I can see the dirty way you look at me when I do. I bet I could almost unravel you with my words. Well, one way or another, I’ll unravel you with my tongue today.”

Sal felt all control slip from her, she needed the feel of Miyu’s mouth on her. Her knee pressed even deeper and Miyu moaned and grinded, her head thrown back, before ultimately pushing Sal towards the bedroom.

Clinging to each other in passionate kisses, they quickly made their way towards their bedroom, hands roaming everywhere, caressing in a way that is both gentle and urgent. Clothes were discarded one by one, forming a knowing trail from the entrance, through the living room up to the bedroom’s door and upon reaching the bedroom, they were both fully naked. Miyu’s eyes spoke of desire and she pushed Sal down the bed and parted her legs, pressing her head down in the overflowing wetness.

Her tongue languidly stroked at Sal’s fold, licking the fruit of her arousal. Sal’s body arched back and her legs pressed Miyu’s head firmly in place, needing more contact, more friction. And Miyu was happy to oblige as she pressed her tongue fully on Sal’s clit, enjoying the scream of pleasure erupting from her lover’s mouth and the bucking of her legs. Sal thrashed about, panting and moaning as she felt Miyu’s tongue trace circles around her clit, sometimes pressing it directly on it, other times teasing and every once in a while slipping in and out of her. Oh did she love a good tongue fucking. She felt her pleasure building up and up and knew she was close. Miyu knew also and when she fully grabbed Sal’s clit with her mouth, sucking on it, Sal sat up and screamed, pleasure washing over her as she came. Sal’s hand pressed on Miyu’s head, keeping her there as she licked and eased Sal through her spasming orgasm. Miyu’s chin was coated in Sal’s delicious juice and she loved it.

Slowly Sal shuddered and lowered herself back down, her quick breaths easing slowly. Her wife crawled up to her and slowly kissed her. Sal could smell and taste herself on Miyu’s mouth.

“You like that don’t you,” Miyu breathed out, her forehead pressed against Sal’s. “You like seeing my face coated in your juice, you like tasting it when you kiss me don’t you?”

And Sal whimpered as she felt the throbbing of desire between her legs start up again. But she would not be powerless again in front of Miyu’s words, at least not right now. Her wife deserves some love too. She quickly straddled her.

“Yes I do, and I was just thinking. Maybe it’s time I get _my_ face coated in _your_ juice.”

Miyu licked her lips, a sparkle in her eyes and that was all Sal needed to get to work.


End file.
